


i try to refrain (but you're stuck in my brain)

by jcebum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Enjoy reading, M/M, RIP, Read at Your Own Risk, also this is really messy, anyway, anyway i love jjp, ao3 pls remove the jr. from his name thank, but - Freeform, but then i felt sad halfway, dont say i didnt warn you, drabble? this is just really short idek, i wanted to write something smutty, im not even sure what to categorize this as, my parents - Freeform, so this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: jinyoung doesn't remember when everything became so complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is from halsey's _is there somewhere_!
> 
> anyway, this is a jjp drabble thats sort of kinda really messy i need to sort out my feelings—
> 
> but anyway,,  
> enjoy reading :)

jinyoung doesn't remember when he started seeing the leader as more than a best friend. he doesn't remember when holding hands and hugging turned into multiple rounds of sex, either.

jinyoung knows jaebum isn't the type to go soft. he knows that jaebum is determined. he also knows that jaebum is very, very dominant. 

their nights are filled with rough kisses, teeth on teeth, tongues tasting each other thoroughly — it was always mess. it _is_ a mess.

but last night was different. jaebum went into jinyoung's room, locked the door, and slowly made his way above jinyoung. jinyoung swallowed, expecting hard-manhandling, but it never came.

instead, jaebum brushed his bangs to the side and kissed him _long_ — tenderly, compassionately, _lovingly_. jaebum placed open-mouthed kisses on jinyoung's collarbones down to his chest area, and jinyoung felt like he was in heaven.

jaebum kissed him softly, as if jinyoung were the most precious porcelain doll he'd ever laid eyes on. jinyoung's stomach did flips every time jaebum did anything to jinyoung that night.

jaebum even fucked him slowly and gently. he wasn't in a rush, and jinyoung was enjoying every bit of it. jaebum started to stroke his cock, matching the movement of his hands with the rhythm of their hips.

jinyoung came first, soon followed by jaebum. jinyoung was tired, even if jaebum went soft on him. jaebum cleaned their bodies of all sticky substances, then laid down next to jinyoung, his face in the crook of jinyoung's neck.

"you're beautiful," jaebum mumbled, and jinyoung's heart skipped a beat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

they're holding a concert, and everything seems to be okay and happy. at least, that was before jinyoung started feeling dizzy. jinyoung tries to stand still, but staggers along the movements. soon enough, his legs give up on him.

the fans quickly scream, feeling alert. the members all crowd around jinyoung, with jaebum right next to him. jinyoung leans his head to jaebum's shoulder and sighs when jaebum places a hand on his burning forehead. he hears jaebum yelling for some staff members, and it isn't long before he's being carried in jaebum's arms.

"why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well, idiot," jaebum grumbles, walking quickly towards an empty couch and placing jinyoung onto it gently.

jinyoung stays quiet. he doesn't know, and it doesn't really matter. there's no need for an exchange of words.

jinyoung closes his eyes. what _is_ this, really? what relationship does he have with jaebum?

jinyoung flutters his eyes open again, and he could feel his heart skip a beat. jaebum's face is only inches away, and his breathing hitches.

jinyoung knows about all the circumstances, as well as the consequences. he knows a lot is at risk. _everything_ is at risk. they shouldn't have started this— whatever this is.

but jinyoung doesn't think about it anymore. he doesn't want to.

so he takes it, takes a leap of faith and leans a little bit closer.

_i love you, jaebum._

_i love you._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always highly appreciated! <3


End file.
